Poisoned Honey
by madam hawke
Summary: She destroyed his kingdom, shattered his soul and took away his very existence. After spending years with nothing but hatred for companionship Endymion is ready for revenge. The question is will he be able to kill the woman he once loved.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is a fic I just started and don't worry I'm still going on with Champagne and Caviar. But I had an urge to do a darker fic and came up with this. Is short and my darling editor hasn't seen it yet so be gentle. Let me know what you think and tell me if I should continue it. Love u all

WWWWWWWWWWW

His eyes lingered on her features.

The curve of her neck, the slant of her eye, the shape of her legs. Her musky scent still lingered in his memory teasing him with the past, with questions of what could have been. His fingertips burned with the memory of her velvety pearl flesh underneath his. Her soft cries, her moans, her pleas.

She hadn't changed in the slightest.

A thousand years had passed, but every hair was as it was, every gesture unchanged. He closed his eyes and glanced away his heart aching with feelings that remained unacknowledged, abandoned, forgotten. She had destroyed everything that was dear to him, slaughtered millions in order to sate her own greed for power. He had been blind enough to let her do it. It had cost him his life and his kingdom. However his life-force was entwined with that of his planet. As long as earth revolved around the sun he would be alive. He had waited, his anger festering and building-finally crying out for revenge. Thus when the Moon Kingdom destroyed Beryl he claimed the power of the negaverse.

He was going to kill her, but first he would annihilate every essence of what made her life meaningful.

He turned and resumed looking through her window. At that moment the adjoining bathroom door was opened revealing her lover. Endymion watched as she smiled playfully at him, opened her arms to him. He glared as another man kissed the woman that had sworn to be his. The same man ran a finger down her neck, caressed her stomach, kissed her collarbone. Her eyes closed blissfully, her lips parting ever so slightly, her back arching into the arms of her new lover.

_To imagine that I thought she was innocent._

He could feel his eyes darkening, their normally sapphire hue overtaken by consuming ebony. Such was the case when anger consumed him. His fingers began to itch, daring him to use his powers, to damn the plans to hell and kill her then and there. His fury was outmatched by the deep resonance of sorrow that filled a barren chest. Whatever mercy he may have felt was destroyed as he watched the woman he had loved, sworn to forever treasure making love to another man.

"I will be your last Serenity. I promise you that."


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I want to say that this story got an unbelievable response, and the whole retiring thing for me just isn't working is it?? GRRRRRRRR..the characters just won't leave me alone! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

To reviews on Deadly Momo, iluvboys, KeikoKasaiTora, Kiweee, Fluffy's Pet Girl, artemis366, Merralynne, serenity287, Shortie630, starangel07, roswellachick, Angel-Rias, sailorserena141, Lady Tristana Rogue, yea, Megan Consoer: Hey guys, thanks heaps for the review, as I said, this story has gotten an absolutely unbelievable response. Thankyou all soo much for everything. I know some of you didn't like the long wait, but please consider that I'm working on two stories at the moment and that very very new for me. So please be patient, and I promise not to disappoint. Enjoy the chapter.

To Snick3rDooDl3: he means he wants to be the last man to sleep with her. I'm not sure how old you are, but remember the story has an R rating!

To Prometheus FireBringer: I believe I've already answered your question-but I really want to know what you think, and as you've seen I think I take criticism well.

To Mitsukino Tennyo: Ask away, I'm sure you will after the semi cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy!

To BonovoxSM-1319: I know an evil darien is just so much more sexy isn't he?

To Secret Heart: It's not a vampire fic, it's more of a study of what the silvermillenium would have been like if it was real. What it would have been like as an empire under a tyrannical/matriarchal rule. Of course, there is a hint of the supernatural as well. It'll make more sense as the story progresses, I promise.

To ssj2Lizzie: It won't be from Endy's perspective completely but it will mostly focus on him. You'll get a bit of sere in this chapter too. Enjoy and thanks for reviewing.

To Ishq: I know, I'm not sure how this fic will end, but I tend to have a streak for the dramatic. So we shall see. As for the time period, the story is set in the present with Serena being an average college student. Sailormoon dosen't exist, and Serena has no memories of the past. You'll find out who serena's lover is in this chapter. And I don't know, I'm wondering wether or not to include the generals in this fic or not. I'm leaning towards the, what the hell-let's go for another tourniquet feeling.

To Pamela: I know its taken longer than usual than update, but I'm working on two stories at once plus trying to have a life, so it's a bit of a bitch to balance. I'll try and update as regularly as I can-cause I totally now how you feel I hate waiting for updates.

To Serena71: Thanks, I really appreciate the compliment.

To ffgirlmoonie: one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. Hehe. 

To silverwolf: girl, why haven't you reviewed?

To reviews on aria's:

AHHHH! I have four different anonymous people to reply too, seriously guys, it would be great if you could differentiate it slightly (for my benift as it confuses me heaps when I'm trying to reply) something like: anon, or even a nickname maybe? It would be seriously appreciated!

To ooomeehwow, MMHYUM, starryice18, xMoonPrincessx, Ezza, RENA630, lacyloss, Anonymous - Monday February 13, 2006 at 20:12: Hey guys, thanks heaps for the review, as I said, this story has gotten an absolutely unbelievable response. Thankyou all soo much for everything. I know some of you didn't like the long wait, but please consider that I'm working on two stories at the moment and that very very new for me. So please be patient, and I promise not to disappoint. Enjoy the chapter.

To serenesaberhagan: aww thankyou! Your review was so sweet.

To Anonymous (Thursday March 23, 2006 at 21:37): I know exactly what you mean-and I'm sick of all the good endy's (although none of mine are really stereotypically good) but still. I just want one that's more evil, spiteful, jelous, everything. I don't know, your view on serenity might change with the story. Keep me up to date on what you think.

To Loki: Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou! I love your reviews and they always bring a smile to my face.

To SovernofEvil: I know, but it was very spontaneous, I almost didn't publish it because I thought it was a bit random, it was the first story I published when I had no idea where it was going to go. But hey, it is a prologue so I guess I can get away with it. And yep I know this chapter is shorter than my usual ones-but you'll understand why it had to stop where it did.

To CosmicAngel: To be honest, I don't really believe in happy characters. We all have a darker side, our pains, our own private tragedies, appreciating life is one thing but being completely superficial is another. I emphasise the darker sides in my stories, but I try to give it justification-the aim is always to make them three dimensional. To give them life. I don't know, but does that make sense?

To Midnight16: Ahh suspence, a writers best friend. Then again it ain't all bad cause you get to read the next bit of the story now, huh huh? Hehe. Thanks for the review.

To Anonymous Tuesday February 14, 2006 at 23:34- Friday February 17, 2006 at 00:50: perhaps, but don't expect a convenctional serenity, I intend to rip the silver millennium apart and give it a whole new interpretation. Sort of like Tourniquiet but in a different way. You'll see what I mean as the story goes on.

To Bakayaro: Maybe she didn't, maybe she did. In the end it's a choice you'll have to make. I know that sounds vague, but it'll all make sense soon. (not in this chapter but soon!)

To Anonymous: ahh endy, well you'll find out more about his past in this chapter. Perhaps that will explain why he's so bitter.

To ningyosara: Like you have no idea! Trust me, those lines will blur to the point of non existence in the next few chapters.

To Kimmi-Chan: Your on the right track, and yeah it's a lot darker than CC. You'll deffinatly get more of the plot in this chapter-I can't wait to see what you think. And your spot on, 'touch' was very much an inspiration for this story.

Alright, can you believe it, I'm nervous about what you're all going to say about this one, but enjoy!

WWWWWWWWWWW

Unseen, unnoticed, he followed her lover home.

It had been so easy. He had almost questioned himself thinking that something had to go wrong, that they would not fall in his trap so effortlessly. However, nothing did go wrong. Patience was something he had grown accustomed to. Thus, the wait until morning did not vex him in the least. Only when he was sure that Serenity's lover was no longer at home did he call on his powers to teleport inside. Endymion's powers were unnatural. They came from the same force that had been so integral in destroying his people. There was always the danger that every time he called on this corrupt power that it would consume him as it had done with Beryl. He smirked arrogantly at the thought.

He was Endymion, supreme ruler of the Earth. His life essence was linked with the mountains, rivers and clouds of his planet. He was the only person that had not bent to Selene's tyrannical reign. He would never come near turning into Beryl.

Bitterness crept through his veins, singeing his feelings of anguish, adding to their conviction. He was so close to toppling Selene, to liberating millions. If only he had married Serenity, if only she hadn't betrayed him. His anger focused his mind and the teleportation was instantaneous. Endymion sniggered with distaste as he witnessed the room before him, and brushed his shirt as if he had come in contact with a contagious disease.

The boy's house was a sty to put it lightly. Clothes were strewn everywhere, empty cups still filled with mouldy coffee, accompanied by many books, littered the floor. A bundle of letters caught his attention and Endymion manoeuvred his way to them with the utmost care. He picked up the letters carefully, but could not help but gaze at the chaotic room anymore than he could block out the memories that infiltrated his mind.

WWWWWWWWWWW

She had picked up a flimsy undergarment with two fingers and gazed at the raunchy garment before perking an eyebrow and giving him a questioning look.

"I can hardly have maids running in and out everyday Serenity, not with you coming here every other minute." He grumbled, annoyed that she had pointed out the disorder of his usually impeccable room. She had smiled that sly smile, the one that meant he wasn't going to like what she said next.

"So the secrets out, the great Endymion needs his maids to maintain his royal demeanour." He glared at her, but she merely smirked and wrapped his white bed sheets closer to her nude form.

"Keeping house was hardly part of my training." He returned, smiling at her teasing. His breath caught when she gave him that look. She would lower her face only to look up at him with those cerulean eyes. She'd part her lips and slowly lower her eyes, before flashing a mischievous smile.

"You hardly have any cause for complaint. They are yours after all." He said, glancing at the offending garment.

"Dosen't anyone ever say anything? I mean surely others would have to come in here." It was his turn to smile at her mockingly.

"You can hardly play the innocent card anymore Serenity." His gaze caught hers and for a moment they relived the night before together. Where she would have once blushed, she smirked and lounged further onto his bed. He could not help but smile as he thought about the role he had had to play in Serenity's new found knowledge of worldly matters.

"That's right. I forgot your infamous conquests. There are whispers that the total is in the hundreds."

He threw on his shirt, leaving the buttons undone before making his way towards her. He climbed onto the bed placing his hands on either side of her face as he positioned himself on top of her.

"I don't see that many chinks on my headboard, do you?" He murmured huskily as he let his eyes roam over her still slightly swollen lips. However, the change in her was plain in his eyes. He had searched her face, silently urging her to tell him what was on her mind.

"What am I to you Endymion?" Her voice had been so quiet it was one the verge of breaking. He gently ran a finger along the curve of her face before brushing the back of his hand against her cheek.

He had let his kiss answer her question.

WWWWWWWWWWW

The crumpling sound of the letter being crushed in his hand brought him back to the present. It took every ounce of his self control not to allow his fist to go through the wall. Tears stung his eyes, but he pushed them back vehemently. He had sworn long ago that he would never shed a tear over her, and by God he never would! He glanced down at the letter in his hand and smiled. So the bastard had a name.

Andrew Langton.

Endymion looked at the letter carefully and a smile began to creep on his lips. There was a small logo on the top left hand side: Tokyo University, medicine. Ideas began to rapidly form in his mind, morphing, multiplying. He closed his eyes and allowed his plans to fall into place. With that, he teleported back to the negaverse.

His heart sank as he entered the place that he would never term his home. No, the negaverse was only a place he stayed. The palace was an isolated shell of what it once had been. However, it had not deteriorated in anyway. Its dark marble walls still shined immaculately, as if polished only yesterday. The moonstone engravings on the edges of the walls still sparkled brilliantly against their dark sky. The hundreds of columns still stood proudly, entwined within their vines of solid gold. Chandeliers still dripped with their diamonds. Endymion walked through the halls without even glancing at his luxurious surroundings. His stomach lurched as he reached the enormous doors that lead to the throne room. He shuddered to think of the things that had occurred behind those doors. He spent some time staring at the solid gold doors intricately engraved with stories from old mythology. It was all such a waste. With that thought, he threw the doors open.

It was hard to believe that within such beauty could have resided such evil.

The throne room was a rectangular room. However, its magnificence lied in its ceiling that spiralled up into a brilliant dome. Small designs had been engraved into the centre of the dome and spiralled out in a profound manner to the edges. There was very little furniture in the room, save for a narrow stretch of plush velvet red carpet that flowed from the entrance to the base of the throne. The throne itself was amazing. Sitting on a raised platform, it was a diamond amidst plain stones. It had been carved out of pure moonstone, and decorated with gold trim. In front of the throne sat what had been the source of Beryl's power.

It was a small dark grey metallic post. A light grey metal vine warped around the base for decoration. The post itself came up to about waist height. At the top of the post the metal split into what looked like hundreds of fingers making the pose of a half opened rose. Above this dais floated a glowing ball about the size of a human head. Endymion could not help but watch in awe. It was beyond comprehension that something so fragile would have such terrifying power.

Pandora's eye was what it had come to be called.

He approached it slowly and for a moment hesitation clouded his actions. Memories of last night began to flash before his eyes. His hands on her hips, her silent moans to his elicitations. His resolve steeled immediately. He placed his hand on the globe, immediately a tremor ran down his spine from the contact. His stomach lurched and his eyes began to sting from the force of the crystal. It took all his strength and concentration to utter his name.

"Andrew Langton."

At the sound of Endymion's words, the crystal flared to life. It blazed with intense light for a moment and Endymion had to shield his eyes. However the light died down soon enough and in its place was the image of the blonde young man Endymion had seen last night. The crystal followed his movements through university and then showed him working in an arcade. Endymion leaned forward, his heart pounding ferociously against his chest.

"Show me his weakness."

Endymion stared at the image before him and a satisfied smile plastered itself on his features. He would be able to rip Andrew from Serenity's life with very little difficulty. He turned to the crystal one last time and this time gave it silent instructions on what he needed. He closed his eyes and waited.

When he opened his eyes, he was at the University of Technology. His attire had changed into a causal button down top and dark denim jeans. Calvin Klein sunglasses sat atop of his head while a silver chain carrying a cross dangled from his neck. Inside his hands were a set of keys. Endymion turned to his left and a smile enveloped his lips.

Perhaps Pandora's crystal was not quite so evil after all.

Beside him stood a beautiful convertible black Ferrari. Endymion walked around his car, his fingers sliding slowly over the cold metal. He could feel eyes on him. His defensive instincts came to life instantly and he turned ever so slowly. Behind him stood a group of girls and they were all eyeing him appreciatively. He blushed slightly and glanced away. He had forgotten what attention could be like. He had spent so long in self inflicted exile that he had forgotten a lot of things.

For a moment he began to wonder if it was all worth it, if his revenge would grant him the peace he so desperately craved. However, as the thought went through his mind, his surroundings melted away and once again he was enclosed within his own memories.

WWWWWWWWWWW

Corpses.

Row after row of dead bodies, their stench nauseating and ever present. Some lay strewn on the street, their remains slowly mutilated by the wheels of carriages. Some were bloated and blue, disintegrating, decomposing in the public eye. Bones gleamed a brilliant white where the vultures had eaten off their flesh. Others were a collection of blackened ash from the fires that had raged the city.

A child's shrivelled cry ripped urgently through the air. Endymion remembered turning to the sound immediately, running with everything he had. He had found the child, an infant that couldn't have been more than a few days old. The babe was still in his mother's arms, being crushed between his mother's lifeless body and the cold ground. Endymion kneeled and turned the dead woman over gently. The action caused her eyes to fly open and stare at him with the terrifying quality of the dead.

A wave of nausea consumed Endymion, but he pushed it back. He did not have the luxury of being sick, not when his people were suffering and dying before his eyes. He took the child, having to pry it out of the mother's arms almost violently, and clasped it close to his own chest. He stood up slowly and looked around him.

Destruction and death meted him from every angle. Small fires still burned between houses, trees were blackened and houses crumbled before his eyes. Every so often wails rose into the air, the raw sound of human anguish. No doubt from someone who had just found a dead loved one. As he walked through what had once been a vibrant market place, his black boot crushed a delicate silk fan. He had not stopped, had not bothered to look back. A world of colour and prosperity had been turned into one of desperation and death. He hushed the child in his arms and clasped it tightly.

Who could dream when engulfed by darkness? Who could have hope? The child in his arms stopped crying and Endymion looked down at its sleeping form. He would never know his parents, never know his home. Endymion's heart wrenched at the thought and tears clouded his eyes.

For the first time, the proud monarch of Earth cried in plain sight.

WWWWWWWWWWW

"You should have killed me when you had the chance Serenity." He whispered quietly, balling his fists. He stormed through the university like a bat out of hell. Consciously, he had no idea where he was going, but Pandora's crystal had filled him with images and information that would aid his task. As he weaved his way through the corridors, he made his way to a small room. It was obvious what the room was designed for; the smell and smoke protruding were clear signs. He knocked and the door creaked open ever so slightly.

"Who the hell are you?" A man slurred at him rudely.

"That's of no consequence. I'm looking for Rubeus." His tone was that of a monarch, commanding and authoritarian. There was shuffling behind the door and it finally swung open to reveal a tall, arrogant red head.

"Who's looking for him?" Rubeus asked casually, eyeing Endymion suspiciously.

"I hear that in a fight your useful man to have around." Rubeus nodded, understanding his hidden meaning immediately. He moved aside and gestured for Endymion to come in. The room was, to say the least, not to his taste. The carpet had been worn to non existent in some spots and had been badly burnt in others. The furniture was shabby and covered in layers of dust. Around the room, among the syringes and cigarette butts, three small shrivelled individuals huddled, looking at him with their large hallowed eyes.

"It'll cost you." Rubeus stated casually, glancing at Endymion with disinterest. Endymion reached into his back pocket and took out his Gucci wallet. From there, he took five hundred American dollars and threw it on the table.

"You want him dead?" Rubeus asked, a surprised tone in his voice as he glanced at the sum of money.

"I want to make sure the job's done right."

Rubeus nodded and a snake-like smile slithered on his features.

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement."

WWWWWWWWWWW

She had to remember to go to the library for the recommended reading her lecturer has assigned. A manicure would be nice too, especially considering the cramps she had been getting after her last English exam.

"You're so hot babe." Andrew whispered huskily as he broke their kiss.

_Yeah, right. _

Serena smiled politely at his comment and settled into his arms. She couldn't understand what was wrong. She had had a crush on Andrew since she was in junior high. He was gorgeous, smart, going to be a doctor and even got along with her parents. Serena knew she wasn't much of a romantic, but then again she was certain that it wasn't normal to be thinking coherently when a gorgeous guy was supposedly ravishing her. She had no idea what was going on with her.

_You think too much_. A small voice inside her reasoned. The thought was excruciatingly accurate; she had grown to be quite the control freak. It had all started in the eleventh grade. Her marks were so ridiculous that she had been threatened with the prospect of not graduating. Although terrifying, it had been exactly what she needed and really made her focus. Ever since, she had turned into an almost unbearable perfectionist. Her new found organisational skill had spread to every area of her life. That included her love life.

Even though she secretly dreamed of a mysterious man sweeping her off her feet, she knew that it was hardly likely. Although the idea of an incredibly masculine guy was dangerously sexy, it hardly fit the character profile she wanted for a long-term mate. Besides, no matter who the guy was, she was never able to fully shut off her brain and let go. It was as if an old memory was holding her back. However, she had never really been hurt in a relationship as she was usually the one that walked away. Even though she could not explain this need to keep her heart protected, she trusted the instinct. It was just too powerful to ignore.

"So this is how well I can keep you entertained?"

Serena blushed at his comment and turned to give him an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry there's just a lot on my mind -- with midterms and everything."

"Can you stop working for just one minute? Or are you going to make me teach you a lesson?" His voice had dropped to a hushed whisper at his insinuation. Serena smiled at the mischief dancing in his eyes. It wasn't that she frigid or anything. It was just, well, something was missing.

"I have to go to class, but were definitely continuing this when I get back. Meet me at the arcade." Andrew groaned between kisses as he detangled himself from Serena. He got up and glanced at her, every fibre in his being demanding that he stay by her side. However, his reason won out in the end and he began to make his way to class. That was only after she had agreed to meet him.

He had a smirk on his face as he walked briskly through the university. He could not believe he was actually dating Serena. Every day since she first walked through the doors of the arcade five years ago, he had wanted her. It had only happened a few months ago and ever since then he had wanted to scream from the rooftops that he was the luckiest man on earth.

"Can I borrow some change?"

Andrew practically jumped at the question. He had been so immersed in his own world that he had not even seen the redheaded man in front of him approach.

"Sorry, don't have any on me." Andrew replied cautiously, patting his jean pockets for emphasis. He was very much on guard because the large gold chain dangling from the redhead's neck clearly gave away that he wasn't looking for change.

"Look man, I left my wallet at home and just need bus fare."

Andrew backed up and instinctively reached for his phone. The way the guy was approaching him, with a self assured smile plastered on his face, sent a cold chill down his spine.

"I'm very sorry that I can't help you, but the student office-"

"I asked you for money."

Andrew started to backtrack slowly. It was rapidly becoming clear that this wasn't a student asking for help, but a full blown robbery. He considered running, but didn't know if the man had a gun. And he definitely didn't want to get shot in the spine.

"Hey man, is this guy giving you trouble?"

Andrew turned to the sound of the voice full of hope that help had arrived. His heart sank when he saw that the two men who had just arrived were speaking to the redhead.

"He's fuckin' screwing with me." As soon as the redhead uttered the words, one of the two men shoved Andrew roughly. Andrew fell forward and almost lost his balance. Fear was plaguing his mind as he grabbed his phone and pressed the speed dial number, not having time to check what number he was calling.

The phone was knocked out of his hand and then a fist was slammed into his jaw.

"This is what you get when you don't do what you're told" The red head taunted as Andrew clutched his jaw. Before he could regain his composure, he felt hands grabbing both his arms and pulling them behind his back. Andrew braced himself for the impact but it never came. He opened his eyes and glanced around.

On the right stood a member of NERO, an infamous gang in Tokyo whom everyone feared.

"Is there a problem here Rubeus?" The mysterious NERO member asked, his tone oozing with authority.

"No-no, we were just um, practising for wrestling. But we have to go now." With that, the three men practically ran away. Andrew stood dumbfounded. The NERO member approached him and handed him a tissue for his split bleeding lip.

"You alright?"

"Why did you help me?" Andrew asked cautiously, after thanking him for the tissue. "I mean, I never thought I'd actually meet a member of NERO." The man laughed and Andrew raised an eyebrow in obvious annoyance.

"I'm not a gang member, but I was bullied quite a bit in high school." He shrugged carelessly, "I learned to adapt."

"But how did you get the chain?" The chain Andrew referred to was a gold necklace that carried a dragon pendant carved out of solid gold with diamonds for eyes. Only forty had ever been made, and all of them were carefully kept and tracked by NERO.

"I called in a favour from a friend --it's a very long story."

"I'm Andrew by the way. You really saved my skin." Andrew said, offering the man his hand.

"Darien, and I'm sure you would have found a way out." He shook Andrew's hand firmly. It was strange the amount of power that radiated from Darien. Andrew would not have been surprised if the goons had been intimidated by him without the NERO factor.

"Look, let me buy you a coffee. I work at the arcade."

"Sure." Endymion replied and smiled. They walked from the university to the arcade chatting like old friends. Andrew had decided that for once he had a legitimate reason to skip class. As they walked through the doors of the arcade Andrew practically ran towards Serena and enclosed her in a hug. Serena immediately demanded to know what had happened. As Andrew was busy explaining to Serena the ordeal he had gone through, he failed to notice the absolute fury radiating off Endymion.

"Serena this is Darien. He's the guy that helped me out." Andrew introduced Endymion as he reached the end of his tale. Serena smiled warmly; Endymion returned it through clenched teeth.

"Darien, this is Serena, my girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know its been a very long time coming, and I do appologise for the delay. Life has been hectic and well the creative juices haven't been flowing in the direction of fan fiction lately. But here I am with another chapter and I do humbly hope that you all enjoy. Special thanks to deadly diva-without you none of this would be possible.

NOTE: Due to lots of people being confused I'd thought I'd clear something up. Serena is the reincarnation of Serenity. While Endy has no reincarnation he's the same person he was a thousand years ago. So scenes where Endymion and Serenity are conversing are set in the past. Hope that helps!

To reviews on Alexa, starfairy14s, Oni Isis, Pamela, Misha, daisy31, Lady Tristana Rogue, Shortie630, starangel07, mangadreams, s3cretgarden, ffgirlmoonie, koldy, sally, serenity287, artemis366: Thankyou soo much for the reviews, every one of them helped me get this chapter out and has already inspired me to write the next one. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thankyou all!

To Silverian Rose: Trust me, Darien wouldn't do it unless he had a reason. Thanks heaps for the review!

To Mitsukino Tennyo: hehe, the generals and girls appear in this chappy. Enjoy.

To BonovoxSM-1319: Yep, I added dividers into this chapter for the flashback, I hope that clears a few things up. Thanks for the review.

To Serena71: Okay, Serenity is Serena a thousand years ago. Like in traditional SM stories, The moon princess and sailor moon are the same person but living in different times. In this fic the two are the same person technically but theyre different because of the place and time in which they live. As for your other questions, they'll be answered as the story progresses. Thanks for the review, and enjoy.

To Secret Heart: Serena is the reincarnation. And yes, befriending strangers is a weakness of Andrew but not the one Endy has in mind. Hopefully this chapter will explain things a bit more. Hehe enjoy.

To Serene Amethyst: I hope the note before answers your fist question-as for the revenge question, we'll that will explain itself with time. Thanks for the review.

To Kiweee: Lol, perhaps I am, but then again perhaps I'm not. Your going to have to wait and see with that one.

To Visionsblue: Your on the right track but have a long way to go with the weakness. But I promise all will be explained although maybe not in this chapter.

To Prometheus FireBringer: I'm glad you pointed that out, because I totally would not have noticed it. I'll go change the setting to America (just because I'm used to using American names and if I changed them now I'd drive myself and everyone else most namely my editor crazy.) I maintained I would not make them cousins our zoi female! Hehe, give me some credit.  Endy is many things but you are right, he has had a lot of time to dwell which has made him cold but you shall have to wait and find out your answer. Ah but Endy isn't curropt with nega engery he has the ability to harness it without being blinded by yet, he's treading on the brink of the balance but he's done it so far. Hey, this is me, have you yet seen me put out a story where serenity wasn't on an equal playing field with endy? Things will becoume intresting but perhaps not in the way you expect. I shall take your advice and give endy a good probability of winning. Enjoy and I look forward to another really thorough review!

Silver wolf: Where art thou?

To reviews on arias:

To Dafne, xMoonPrincessx, thekawaiineko, cosmoscrystal, Anonymous: Thankyou soo much for the reviews, every one of them helped me get this chapter out and has already inspired me to write the next one. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thankyou all!

To angekani: I'm really glad to see your enjoying this story. And the whole contradiction will be intresting to write when it comes to Endymion. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think at the end.

To Anonymous - Thursday March 23, 2006 at 21:37: I loved your review-thankyou, I still haven't decided how this story is going to end but we shall wait and see. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

He couldn't bear to look at her.

Being that close to her, she even smelt the same. That unique scent that had always lingered on her, that had driven him to the points of insanity. His heart rammed against his chest as she smiled at him. It didn't melt him anymore. On the contrary, it made his insides sink leaving him feeling empty, isolated and so terribly desolate. He wanted to tear her limb from limb. He wanted to crush her spirit. He wanted to put her through hell. Yet to his utter dismay, the old urges still resounded in him. He wanted to ravish her, to take his anger out on her in the most primitive way. The thought caused him to smirk. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I can't thank you enough for what you did."

Curse her. He hated her, despised her. He had to, there was no other option. He did not trust himself with a verbal response and so merely nodded in acknowledgement. He felt Andrew pat him on the back and begin some speech thanking him, recounting the event in a tad more dramatic fashion. Endymion glanced at him briefly, feeling his fingers twitch when Andrew put his arm around Serenity and tenderly kissed her cheek.

He couldn't help but stare at her, to glare at the hand that was resting on her shoulder. Jealously was coursing through him and Endymion hated himself for it. Why should he care that another man's fingers were softly caressing her upper arm, that another man was holding her like she was his? He noticed her start to squirm under his gaze and gained satisfaction from the knowledge.

"Have we met before?" She asked, her voice laced with uncertainty, interrupting Andrew's long winded speech. His eyes narrowed as he searched her face. The alarm died quickly. No, she had no recollection of their past.

"Perhaps in another life." He whispered softly, nostalgia clinging to every syllable.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So what's new?" Lita asked falling on Serena's couch. It had become tradition; every Thursday night the girls would meet up at Serena's flat and unwind.

"Me and Chad broke up -- again. Then got back together -- again." Rei stated rolling her eyes before taking a large gulp of her beer. It was unusual, but also a custom for them all to drink beer on such nights. It was liberating in that they didn't have to be elegant or classy. They could just laze around and talk without worrying about appearances.

"Why don't you just walk away Rei?" Ami asked, her rational side obviously setting in. Rei merely shrugged and took another gulp of beer. Seeing that it was indeed time for a change of topic Mina stepped in, in what could only be called classic Mina style.

"I call a game of truth!" She cried out causing systematic groans from all the other girls. "Sere, have you had an indecent thought about a guy today?"

Serena's head sprung up and a blush began to spread across her cheeks. "What? Of course not, I mean no. I mean-apart from Andrew." Rei laughed at Serena's comment and shook her head all too knowingly.

"Spill it Meatball head. We all know that you're a really bad liar. Who was the guy?"

"I can't believe you'd imply.." Serena cried, straightening her posture and trying to feign importance and indignation.

"Oh come off it. We know you too well girl. Tell us and I'll give you a cookie."

Okay so it was immature. But Serena couldn't help but stare at the cookie in Lita's hands longingly. She only got to see Lita every blue moon, and even then she hardly had enough time to cook. She grunted, grabbed the cookie and then sighed.

"He was Andrew's friend." The girls began to lean forward their ears perking up.

"Go on." Mina urged, already smiling at the new gossip.

"For that I'll need another cookie." Everyone had to smile at that. She only replied after every last morsel of the cookie had been eaten.

"His name's Darien. You know when you meet someone and you could swear that you know them from somewhere. That's what it was like, but I got the impression that he didn't like me very much."

"What makes you say that?" Rei asked, her eyebrow arched quizzically.

"It was just the way he was looking at me. I don't know it was almost creepy."

"Did Andrew say anything? He's usually a good judge of character." Mina replied, her tone suddenly serious.

"Maybe we should check this guy out." Lita commented, following Mina's lead. Serena smiled and shook her head.

"Guys you're over reacting. It's not like he's trying to kill me or anything."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"That girl is trouble Endymion! Why can't you see that?" Jadeite bit out harshly thudding his fist on the table for effect.

"You will take care to remember who you are talking to."

Jadeite shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't pull that rank crap with me Endymion, not now. We're talking about the fucking princess of the Moon remember? The tyranny that we've spent our lives trying to defeat! And what do you do, you practically hand her the crown!"

"I said enough." Endymion's piercing glare only added to Jadeite's anger.

"Enough? What if she gets pregnant Endymion? Have you thought about that? Do you even think anymore? What about-"

"Jadeite." Malachite's voice, along with his firm grip on Jadeite's shoulder, stopped him from continuing. Jadeite threw his hands up in defeat and stormed out of the room.

Endymion sighed and allowed his head to drop into his hands. Malachite sat next to his leader and old friend. Malachite agreed with Jadeite whole heartedly, but he was also well aware of the strain the Prince was under.

"Don't let him get to you. We all know what Jadeite's like."

It was Endymion's turn to slam his fist on the table. He threw himself up and ran a hand through his hair. Bitterness and anger was etched into his expression.

"He's right. We both know it Malachite."

"You're the only one that can make this decision Endymion. I know you well enough to know that." Malachite stated in his ever present neutral tone. He had a wisdom that was uncanny for one so young. And he was right about Endymion -- he would always be ruled by his own emotions and thoughts.

"How did I ever let myself fall in love with her?"

Only then did a look of terror flash before Malachite's eyes.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Would the memories ever stop?

No, he thought grunting cynically as he stared at the ceiling. What he wouldn't give to see his friends again, to banter with Jadeite, to have long winded philosophical debates with Nephrite. He genuinely missed Malachite's advice and, well, he would even be willing to listen to one of Zoicite's intellectual rants. He closed his eyes and shut out the memories. He could not bear to remember how they had died.

He had lost everything because of her.

The thought curled his lips to a snarl and his fingers began to spark with energy. Clenching his jaw, Endymion forced himself to calm down. He stared at his palms for a second before clenching them into fists. He could not let rage consume him, that would mean surrendering to the negaverse. Damn it he was stronger then that. He was going to kill Serenity and then, he would destroy what was left of the negaverse.

He had never considered that perhaps it had been the negaverse that had preserved his anger and sanity for so long.

He closed his eyes and forced himself out of bed. He had used the crystal to supply him with wealth and had bought himself a luxurious apartment. He had taken great care furnishing his new home; the colour scheme consisting of deep chocolate browns and light creams. The furniture was largely solid oak, with a few modernistic vases here and there for decoration. Endymion could feel his heart sinking as he gazed around his new so called home. The negaverse was a dark barren land, but here he was constantly faced with his humanity. That was not something Endymion wished to get accustomed to. He spent too long preparing himself for revenge to allow sentiment to get in his way now.

He carelessly threw on a black shirt and made his way to the arcade. A smirk graced his lips as he walked into the car park to see his new black convertible. Being the bad guy did have some rewards after all. He opened the door slowly and took a moment to take in the scent of his new baby. Then he revved up the engine and made his way to the arcade.

After all… there was no rest for the wicked.

He had plans to set into motion. He walked into the arcade and immediately a wave of nostalgia crept through him. At the counter a woman was seated. He could only see her back, but the only woman with hair like that had been the princess of Mars. He shook his head and made his way to the counter, once again focusing on what he had come to accomplish.

"Darien, hey, how are you?" Andrew asked enthusiastically as he came out of the back room. Endymion smiled, this was going to be all too easy.

"Andrew really, I never thought I'd see the day a man would take your attention away from a gorgeous lady." God, he knew that voice. Endymion's entire body went numb as he turned to face the source of the feminine voice.

"I'm sorry. Darien this is Rei."

Shit.

"Is everything ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Rei asked, raising an eyebrow as a smile flickered across her lips.

"I'm sorry. I've just recalled that I need to be somewhere." With that, Endymion practically ran out of the arcade and fled to his car. He slammed the door and punched the steering wheel. Where all the other Senshi reborn as well? Did they have their memories? More importantly, did they still have their powers? Endymion cursed every divinity he could think of and then suddenly a thought occurred to him.

If the Senshi had been reincarnated then maybe, just maybe, his generals had too.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Jaden loosened his tie as he fell into his seat. He ignored the annoyed glares he received and merely signalled the waiter over. Anyone else would by now have started apologising for being so late, but instead Jaden proceeded to calmly order a glass of red wine and that was only after he was satisfied with the quality of the restaurant's suppliers.

"Really Jaden you outdo yourself." Malcolm stated coldly, obviously annoyed. Jaden shrugged and smirked at his old friend.

"It's not my fault an oil tanker sank and prices went sky high. If I hadn't sold, I would have lost a fortune."

Nathan shook his head and took a sip of his champagne.

"Does the cost to the environment even cross your mind?" Nathan commented contemplatively. Jaden chuckled, and his eyes started to gleam.

"I still maintain that there are too many penguins in the world. I mean they're not even a proper animal. They wobble for god's sake!" They laughed quietly at the comment. "I gave half my profits to the RSPCA. Those animals may be butt ugly, but I have to keep up appearances. Chicks dig that sort of thing."

Nathan shook his head as he chuckled. He knew that as hard headed as Jaden was he wasn't morally bankrupt and tried his best to keep corporate desires in check. Even though it wasn't always possible.

"I caught a bit of the concert. I was completely blown away." Jaden commented, his tone no longer flamboyant, but now completely sincere.

"You're right. The back-up dancers were really something." Zaviar put in, eliciting even more laughter.

Nathan smiled and couldn't help but look at his three friends at the table. They had known each other through high school, been through college together. Friends wasn't enough to describe how close they were. They were brothers in every sense of the word that mattered. They had been there for his first concert in college. If it hadn't been for Jadeite he would never have gone on stage. He would never have been able to live his dream to become a recording artist.

"What's this I hear about you breaking the heart of another starlet?" Zaviar's question broke through Nathan's train of thought and they all turned to Malcolm waiting for a response.

"Please, she asked me to walk her to her car. The paparazzi got two shots of us and suddenly were having an affair. Going by the press, I'm sleeping with three different women at the moment." Malcolm replied rolling his eyes. After his production company had had its first major hit, he had become one of the most eligible bachelors in New York. It was true that every new actress tried to get into his good graces, but he wasn't shallow enough to fall for it. Even though he took advantage of it every so often.

"What about you? What happened to what's her name?" Malcolm was quick to divert attentions from him.

"Louisa, and it didn't work out. I mean the bank is taking up my every waking minute. Besides, the girl couldn't tell the difference between a five and fifty dollar note." Zaviar said, his tone implying his frustration.

"It had better be taking all your time, half my money is in your hands." Jaden threw in making them all smile. Zaviar pretended to be hurt and feigned anger.

"What do you mean half?"

The all laughed merrily, for a few moments escaping the stress of their daily lives through cherished company.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Hold still." His voice was husky against her ear, his lips tickling her soft flesh. His long lashes brushed against her cheek as his lips made his way down the side of her face. She closed her eyes as he softly kissed the edges of her lips. Her eyes flew open when he began nibbling on her lower lip, tugging at it playfully. Her breath caught as her gaze caught his deep sapphire eyes. She reached up and tucked one of his long ebony tresses out of his face. His dark hair melted into the dark shadows of the bedroom, a room he had affectionately termed 'theirs' a few nights ago. She closed her eyes and he started kissing her again, thoroughly, like he'd never kissed her before.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Serena sat up in bed, completely flushed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What the hell was wrong with her? The dreams were getting more and more graphic every night. She slowly hugged herself, noticing how goosebumps had lined her skin. The thing was the dreams felt so real. She could almost feel him above her, feel his skin grazing against hers. She threw herself out of bed and headed for the kitchen. The whole thing was so weird. Ever since she met Darien, he had become a prominent feature in her thoughts and dreams. It was positively indecent. Not to mention worrying. The dreams made her face the fact that she was attracted to Darien and that didn't sit well with her. She may not be a romantic, but she didn't like the idea of betraying her boyfriend, even if it was with something as small as her subconscious.

Serena gently opened the windows in her kitchen and closed her eyes as the soft breeze hit her features. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes only to be faced with a dazzling full moon. A gentle smile passed her lips and just as she was settling into contentment she remembered his words.

"Perhaps in another life."

She gazed back up at the moon and this time her eyes were questioning. It was almost like an entire world was waiting for her, like she needed to see something that was just out of her reach.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, I wanted to give you all a bit of a Christmas treat with this one, which is why I've updated before I've gone through the entire editing process, so if there's a few errors please understand. But on a more important note I wanted to explain something that seems to be confusing a lot of people:

**This story is taking place in two separate time periods-one is the story of the past, the silver millennium and the other is the present. Endymion is the character that is present during both times-as he didn't get reincarnated but rather was 'frozen' in time. For this chapter I'll divide the scenes saying 'the past' so people don't get confused, but I hope that explains a few questions.**

A special thankyou to Deadly Diva, for editing this chapter despite everything. MWA!

To reviews on sailor lunakitty, viper0z1, firegoddess372, ffgirlmoonie, mangadreams, artemis366, Pamela, icyblossom3, serenity287, SpiritOfTheWind : Hello all, and thankyou for your very kind reviews, Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this chapter of PH, do let me know what you think and I sincerely look forward to reading all your comments, I know the wait has been long, but for a while I considered not finishing this story, so take heart in the fact that I've updated. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.

ToSerena71: No, Endymion wasn't reborn as Darien, Endymion is Endymion-in this story he never really died he just waited around for a few thousand years until Serenity was reincarnated. In short the black magic of the Negaverse saved him-but that'll be explained more in later chapters. Serena is Serenity reincarnated-but theyre two different people with similar but different personalities, as for Serenity being evil or good, etc, you'll have to wait to be given the response to that. Don't worry all will be revealed, but slowly.

To Mitsukino Tennyo: I'm not sure about the outers yet, they will probably make an appearance but that depends on how much time I have for juggling them into the plot-seriously writing about ten main characters is exhausting! The relationships with the scouts/generals will unfold themselves both in the present and the past. Don't worry some things get explained in this chapter but it will unravel soon. I promise it'll all make sense.

To xMoonPrincessx: Well I guess this would be an ideal Christmas present eh? Hehe, enjoy and thankyou for the review.

To Shortie630: Yes, Endymion talking to his generals was a memory, and thankyou I'm trying to keep him human and have weaknesses like the other characters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

To Gr33nJ3w3lRain: that saga will reveal itself in time, enjoy and thanks for the review.

To Lady Tristana Rogue: Perhaps. Hehe, enjoy.

To Silverian Rose: Indeed the generals have been reborn, but the interesting thing will be when Endymion learns of this. Hehe. Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the review.

To Kiweee: I like building suspense, think of this story like a game of pass the parcel, your going to have to open it up layer by layer to find out what's going on. It'll reveal itself in time. Meanwhile, enjoy and thankyou for the review.

To Prometheus FireBringer: I appreciate Frank reviews, and thanks for the grammar tips, I'll look into them. There may be a few errors in this chapter, because usually its edited twice before updating-but I wanted to update before Christmas and yes. The inconsistency isn't there-the part in the last chapter when he's talking to his generals is in the past. The generals have been reincarnated with different names in the present. I'm glad you brought up 'touch' this story was very much inspired by that and they do have some similarities as one would expect in that circumstance, however this story has a bigger focus on the silver millenuim and is more political, more about tyranny and resistance, conceptions and ideologies as well as love, misunderstanding and blindness. Endymion's anger will be explained in time, but for now I'm giving the story the foundations so the extent of his anger can be understood. Enjoy, and I look forward to your next review.

To reviews on Aria's:

To: starryice18, Mandy17, lacyloss, lostvangel, Dafne: Hello all, and thankyou for your very kind reviews, Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this chapter of PH, do let me know what you think and I sincerely look forward to reading all your comments, I know the wait has been long, but for a while I considered not finishing this story, so take heart in the fact that I've updated. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.

To angekani: Thankyou for all your kind words, it means a lot to me. I'm afraid the grammer issues will probably not be fixed in this chapter (I promise to fix it in the next chapter, but I really wanted to get this chapter out for Christmas) You get to see a bit of Serenity's head in this chapter, but the focus has shifted onto the generals and serenity a bit. But don't worry the main focus will be sere/endy but the generals are crucial in this story just like they were in tourniquet, It really wouldn't work if I left them out of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think. Mwa!

To Anonymous: Ahh, my favourite review, thanks!! And enjoy this chapter.

To Zaza: thankyou for your comments, and I do hope you enjoy this chapter, I know what you mean about the first chapter, I re read it the other day and squirmed a bit, but it suits Endymion and he won't let me change it, hehe, I look forward to hearing from you again.

To Loki: Ahh, Dearest Loki, you certainly have been there for me these past months, I don't know if this chapter would have gotten out without you. I really do appreciate your attention and the fact that you've been so amazing, again I'm sorry that this chapter might not be grammatically perfect, again the editing process wasn't quite completed when it was updated, as I really wanted it out before Christmas, but I hope you'll forgive me this once. Once again, your reviews leave me speechless and humbled, I only hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. All my love.

To Critika: This story was inspired by 'Touch' which is an amazing story in itself, but it takes more of an in depth look at the silver millennium, and is more political-what would have the silver millennium have been if all these planets were ruled by one overall monarch, what would the people have thought and done? I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing form you again.

That's all from me, ENJOY!!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"So tell me how did you meet Serena?" Endymion asked calmly, raising his eyebrow in contempt of his so called new friend. They had had a few drinks with the key difference being that Endymion could actually hold his liquor. He had built up quite a resistance to it in his old days as prince of the earth.

"I've known her since forever. She used to love playing Sailor V games and came into the arcade every day and ordered the same chocolate milkshake. One day she stayed back to help me pack up and before we knew it we were making out. The rest is what you would call history."

Endymion snorted. The pathetic child had no concept of what history entailed.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course, she's my girlfriend."

Endymion practically scoffed at the reply. Why was it always less damaging to the conscious to harm fools?

"That reminds me, are you still having problems finding a lab partner?" Endymion asked, changing the subject seamlessly.

"Yeah."

"One of my friends just changed one of her courses and is doing the same unit." Endymion reached into his back pocket and grabbed a crumpled piece of paper. "Her name's Rita Hutchkens. Here's her number." He then handed the paper to Andrew.

"Man I could kiss you."

"Don't thank me yet. Rita is trying to get a scholarship for an archaeological dig next semester. Being her lab partner will mean she'll make sure chemistry becomes your number one priority."

"She sounds good for me then."

"As long as she's not too good." Endymion replied, smiling.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Should I even ask what happened with Chad?"

The glare on Rei's face was adamant despite the tearstains that hung on her cheeks. Serena sighed, shaking her head in frustration.

"Well you obviously called me here to talk about something." Serena said waving her hand for emphasis.

"Darien." Rei whispered, pressing a cigarette to her lips and rubbing her eye carelessly with the back of her hand.

"You called me, in the middle of the night, to talk about my boyfriend's new friend?" Serena arched her bow and waited. Rei shook her head, and new tears spilled from her eyes.

"Look, he-- there's something off about him. You were right." Rei replied running a hand through her hair. Serena sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Rei-"

"The funny thing was it was almost like I remembered not to trust him."

"Me too." Serena replied. Defeated she turned around, grabbed two cups from the coffee table before heading to the sink. "I wonder what it means."

WWWWWWW **THE PAST **WWWWWWWWW

"I wonder what it means." Jadeite whispered setting aside his glasses and rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Dead bodies. That's what he had been reading about. The third lot this week, all found on the edges of small rural towns.

"It means war." Jadeite glanced at Endymion carefully before throwing his gaze at the others in the throne room.

"Endymion?" Malachite asked carefully.

"Serenity mentioned a blackout."

"And?" Jadeite could scarcely believe that Endymion would mention his lover while they were discussing the deaths of their citizens.

"And-- the generators on Venus had a meltdown last month and aren't operational, Mars is in winter for the next few months, Pluto is out of orbit and Uranous has cut all trade with the Moon over the prisoner debacle. The only source of power the Moon has is Mercery, which is incredibly volatile. From what Serenity said, we can assume that their own reserves are running low. Meaning that if they don't find another source of energy soon…"

"Their atmosphere would collapse, causing catastrophe."

Endymion nodded at Nephrite's comment.

"Humans have always been a good source of energy and the Moon has never had so many scruples as to not use them." Zoisite stated sighing and running a hand through his hair. "So what do we do? We can't bring it up directly with the Moon; that would be diplomatic suicide. We have nothing to use against them indirectly, nothing to bargain. We can't just ignore it and let our people die."

"Perhaps, if you would consider.."

"No." Endymion cut off Nephrite almost instantly. It was an idea that he had no intention of entertaining

"Why ever not?" Jadeite scuffed.

"How would you react if she asked that of me?"

"You mean she hasn't already?" That had been the last straw.

"Get out." Endymion whispered with noticeable hostility. Malachite put a hand on Endymion's shoulder, but he brushed it off.

"That's an order soldier. I want you out of my sight!" Endymion hissed glaring at Jadeite. Jadeite's was quite plainly seething. He got up calmly and leaned forward ever so slightly.

"Consider this notice of my resignation."

"Jadeite!" Malachite yelped eyes burning with alarm.

"Accepted."

Malachite's head snapped in Endymion's direction and then back at Jadeite, but it was too late. The blonde haired general was already gone. Malachite buried his head in his hands while Nephrite and Zoisite gazed at each other with deep worry etched into their features. The minute Jadeite was out of the room Malachite's fist crashed onto the desk.

"For god sakes Endymion-- we are in the middle of a national crisis. Jadeite is one of the team; his resignation might really hurt us and what did you do to stop it? Dammit, is nothing important to you anymore? Nothing?"

"A team implies trust Malachite and none of you seem to have that in me anymore. If you don't know where my loyalties lie then we are already doomed. Now, let us focus we are going to do to save our people."

"Nothing, let us wait for a while. The conference with the Silver Alliance is only a week away. We'll mention casually that there have been numerous deaths that seem to have no links. That should be enough to signal that we are aware of what their doing." Zoisite reasoned carefully.

"It could be seen as a threat." Malachite returned, his eyes already looking weary.

"Then so be it. A thousand years of oppression under the Moon Kingdom. Enough is enough." Endymion hissed.

"It would be wise not to do anything to rash. The Moon Kingdom has the most powerful army in the solar system. If it came to war the results would be inevitable." Nephrite commented.

"That's assuming we would be alone in the battle." Endymion replied. Zoicite's eyes immediately perked up at this.

"Uranus?" Endymion nodded at Zoicite's question.

"Mars, and even on the Moon itself. There is always resistance under despotic regimes. It is time we found out who they were and gave them a helping hand."

"If the Moon were to find out--" Nephrite commented, his tone foreboding.

"There would be war anyway, at least this way we are broadening our options. Malachite I'm charging you with the Moon. Find someone with cunning and absolute loyalty to go to Mars. We shall have another meeting in a week's hence gentlemen." With that Endymion left the room.

The remaining three generals exchanged glance. There was only one man that could go to Mars.

"Jadeite?" Nephrite commented.

"Jadeite." Malachite confirmed. "I'll talk to him."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lita closed her eyes in bliss and inhaled deeply as she walked into her favourite café. There was nothing like the soft smell of Brazilian coffee beans, cinnamon and vanilla to really relax a person. She sat down at her favourite table and ordered her usual vanilla latte. She loved the atmosphere and best of all every night they had live jazz music. As much as she knew the girls loved her she could never get them to sit through a whole hour of jazz. She shook her head and smiled at the thought. The girls just had no culture.

Lita slowly pulled off her forest green gloves as her latte arrived. She loved the feel of a warm ceramic mug against her bare skin in autumn. She took a soft sip of the heavenly warm fluid just as the sensual sounds of a saxophone began to infiltrate the room. Lita closed her eyes and sighed happily. The music was absolutely intoxicating soft, warm and utterly seductive. She opened her eyes curious as to who the talented musician was. Her breath almost caught as she witnessed an utterly gorgeous man on stage. She had never seen someone play an instrument like he did; it was as if he was using his hands to elicit soft moans from the brass.

A shiver ran up Lita's spine and her skin began to tingle. It was almost as if she knew what those hands would feel like on her body. For a moment their eyes caught and Lita stared into his emerald eyes perplexed. Sure, she had lusted after guys before but with him it seemed different. It was like there was already a connection there. The way there is with past lovers who see each other after long periods of time.

The music stopped and there was resounding applause. Lita took the moment to slowly question what had just happened. It made no sense. She had never believed in love at first sight and she was positive she had never met the man on stage before. Then why did she feel like she knew him?

"Is this seat taken?" Lita looked up nonchalantly and almost chocked when she saw that the musician was asking to join her. She shook her head indicating that it was not.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, very much. You are a very talented performer." She replied, and silently added 'as you well know.'

"I'm Nathan."

"Lita."

WWWWWWW **THE PAST **WWWWWWWWW

Serenity's insides lurched as she heard the sound of human flesh slamming into the cold marble floor. She pressed her lips together as her eyes flew over the throne room. The royal guards were out in all their numbers. The meeting had been called because they had recently foiled an attack of resistors on the crown. They had dragged the man they had deemed responsible through the halls chained like a dog and then threw him at her mother's feet.

Serenity looked at her mother and saw that no emotion was etched on that face.

"What has the accused done?" She asked simply, staring at the man like he was a detestable dangerous fly.

"It is believed that he has held conspiratory meetings in his house for the purpose of planning revolts and the destruction of the crown." The prisoner looked up and caught Serenity's eyes. She looked away quickly. The supposed man could have been no more than sixteen. There was no doubt in her mind that the guards had failed to find the main culprit and were using the boy as a scapegoat. Yet, the intense hatred in his eyes unnerved her. She knew the kingdom was not what it used to be, but what had she done anything to deserve such hatred?

"What do you have to say for yourself boy? I shall consider leniency if you proclaim your loyalty to the crown." Her mother's voice rang out as she glared at the prisoner. The boy dragged himself up so that he was kneeling. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it hesitating. His lips quivered and he began to tremble. He looked up slowly his eyes practically glowing with unspoken rage.

"Long live the people."

One of the guards stepped forward and kicked the prisoner ruthlessly in the back. Serenity closed her eyes and turned away, hardly being able to bare the scream of agony that echoed through the hall. Her mother sighed audibly and shook her head in what appeared to be pity.

"You have imprisoned yourself with your words. Treason is a crime punishable only by death."

"Mother."

The queen straightened her posture and glanced at her daughter with unspoken rage. It was enough. Serenity said no more.

"Take him away." The queen ordered, flicking her hand in disgust. The moment the room was empty the queen turned to Serenity.

"You shall never challenge my authority again Serenity."

"Mother, he was merely a boy. He could not have possibly been responsible for the meeting. Killing him will do nothing to quell the rebel's rage. They'll celebrate him as a martyr and only be more determined to win." Serenity argued.

"I shall not tolerate rebels under my reign! Serenity have I taught you nothing? We have a duty to maintain the crown, to ensure the empire remains in tact. Petty thieves with high ideals are nothing but small fools who see nothing but their individual misery. They do not see our toil to improve their lives. The kingdom is in crisis; I shall not have them cause panic among my people!"

Serenity nodded her head obediently and walked away in silence.

Days past and though the incident had not left her mind she did not dare ask after the boy. One for fear of her reputation and secondly for fear of the answer she would hear. The answer found her on one crisp afternoon as Serenity was walking through the gardens. Two guards were walking past and Serenity caught glimpses of their conversation.

"It makes a man want to leave the service." The taller of the men said.

"It made me uneasy, what with him whispering 'curse thee' over and over again." The other replied.

"Aye and he was but a babe. It was indecent to hang him from the tower. It'll cause trouble; mark my words."

Serenity grabbed the column beside her for support. Her insides seemed to literally fall after hearing the guard's conversation. Surely her mother would not be so cruel as to order the boy's hanging from the tower. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. She turned around so that she was facing the tower. Then she slowly opened her eyes.

The boy was there. Hanging--His body swaying from side to side. Serenity's insides lurched she could almost hear the rope crunching as it carried the burden of a dead corpse from side to side. A silent scream rippled through her throat. His eyes were still open. For a moment she could have sworn that his lips moved, that he had said the words 'curse thee' one last time just for her.

She ran.

Once in the confine of her own rooms, her stomach began to heave violently and her breath would only come in deep rasped intervals. She stormed into the bathroom and lurched the contents of her stomach onto the pure white marble. She stood up slowly, and rinsed her face, but when she looked in the mirror all she could see was his body. Swaying.

Tears began to fall from her eyes uncontrollably so she snapped them shut. Using all the energy she could muster, she teleported herself.

When she opened her eyes she was in the familiar confines of Endymion's chamber. He was sitting at his desk, but the moment he saw her he flew to her side and enveloped her in his arms.

"Gods Serenity, what happened?" She looked up at him, and was touched to see the devastatingly sincere worry in his eyes.

"Make me forget. Oh Gods, just make forget Endymion."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"This is absurd! It can't possibly be bouncing, try again." Mina practically yelled, completely exasperated.

"Miss, I have already tried three times. It's simply impossible for me to cash this cheque."

"You don't understand I need that for rent. My credit is practically perfect. Yes I've had some problems with my career. I mean acting isn't exactly stable-"

"Look," The clerk replied sternly. "I apologised, but it's simply out of my hands. Good day miss."

"But --"

"Good Day."

"Jonathan, how are you?"

Mina stilled at the masculine voice behind her. She raised an eyebrow at the beads of sweat that seem to magically line the clerk's forehead.

"Very well Mr. Davenport. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Why, I'm sure everything is in order. You've obviously already met my fiancé."

Mina took a deep breath and smiled haughtily. Not missing a beat, she turned and smiled. She felt a chill go through her at the sight of the man behind her. His platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes were unmistakable. Her heart began to beat rapidly; she was standing beside Malcolm Davenport.

"I was just cashing this cheque darling." Mina stated, not faltering in the least. Certainly not flinching as he gently put an arm around her shoulder.

"You see Mr Davenport there seems to have been some mix up with the cheque-"

"Ralph can fix that surely. If not, Zaviar surely will."

"I'll take it up to management immediately sir." The clerk replied scampering away instantly.

"Mina." She stated her name plainly.

"Malcolm."

"I'm well aware of who you are Mr Davenport."

Malcolm chuckled. "I could have sworn I said my name was Malcolm."

Mina blushed and turned away slightly. This could not be happening; the biggest Hollywood producer could not be flirting with her.

"Would you like fifties or twenties miss?"

Mina glanced at the clerk dumbstruck, before regaining herself.

"Twenties." He handed her the money and she carefully put it in her purse.

"Come along darling." Malcolm drawled, taking her hand and casually walking her outside.

"I don't know how to thank you." Mina whispered.

"How about with lunch?" I heard you say that you were an actress. You put on a superb performance in there."

Mina opened her mouth but hesitated. She shuffled from foot to foot and then sighed.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I'm very grateful for what you just did for me, but I can't have lunch with you. I can't allow you to judge me professionally from a personal basis." Especially not with the way you're looking at me, she noted silently.

"You're afraid for your reputation?" He asked, ridicule dripping from his voice.

"No, I'm afraid of yours. If I get ahead I want it to be because of my talent and not my other assets."

"Fine, be at my office at two tomorrow and I shall have one of my agents judge this talent of yours since you believe me to be biased."

"I didn't mean to offend-"

"Here's my card. Don't be late."

Mina took the card and felt her heart sink as he walked away. What the hell was she thinking? The most famous producer had just asked her to lunch and she turned him down? Malcolm Davenport. She started to panic. What if he blacklisted her completely? What if she could never get a job? What if?

What if that feeling deep in her mind was right? Something was telling her that she couldn't trust him, that there was something between them that she couldn't understand. She shook her head. That simply didn't make sense. Neither did the fact that he had given her an audition despite her stunt.

Mina sighed. Would life ever get less complicated?

WWWWWWW **THE PAST **WWWWWWWWW

Jadeite swore for the hundredth time. He simply could not comprehend how Malachite had convinced him to go to Mars. He grunted and ran a hand over his sweat-encased forehead before groaning in frustration and yanking off his shirt.

He couldn't have gone to Mercury? A nice cool planet?

And why in the world hadn't he had his haircut? However all was not lost. For despite his groans and inner whining, things had gone better than planned on his stay in Mars so far. He had been able to find a resistance group on his first night at a local tavern and had since then been supplying them with resources, information and money. Their numbers had already swelled significantly

"You'll be at the meeting tonight Jade?"

Jadeite had used another name to help protect his identity and mask his relationship with Earth. He nodded calmly.

"We'll come now, or else we'll be late." Jadeite nodded at Careon, one of the leaders of the Martian resistance, and they both made they're way downstairs below the tavern for the meeting. There, a group of fifty or so had gathered. Jadeite felt eyes watching his every move. It was not unexpected though, everyone around him had pale skin and dark ebony hair. There was no question that he stood out. Careon pressed Jadeite's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile before moving to the front of the room and begging the meeting in the usual way -- with an empowering speech.

"Friends, for years we have tried to regain our independence, to free ourselves from the tyranny of the Moon and regain our republic in its pure form. Our leaders have failed to listen to us. They seem to believe that power lies in their hands. Let us show them where power truly lies. With the people!!" Cries of support rang through the air accompanied by whistles and applause.

"Assuming that they are able to eat, to live." The voice cut through the cheers without mercy or hesitation.

Jadeite looked around him and could feel his chest tighten with panic. Next to him a woman fainted, while a glass simply slid out of the hands of a man on his other side. The voice that had caused the chocking silence had been a feminine one, one that he could not recognise.

"Or have you forgotten already? Are you memories so short and your arrogance so strong that you no longer see the blood of your fellow citizens?" Jadeite felt the mood around him shift from fear to anger at those words. He craned his neck to see the women responsible for the commotion, but his view was blocked.

"Have you forgotten your allegiances, your oaths, your promises?" The voice did not grow louder, but rather softer and more dangerous.

"Aye! But you turned your back on us!" One of the agitators yelled in reply, his eyes full of rage.

"Who feeds your son? Who takes care of your sick?"

"Who sends us off to wars we don't want to fight? How much Martian blood have you spilled on foreign planets? How many of us have died alone and cold on a land that wasn't our own _Princess_."

Jadeite turned to Careon, and felt a shiver go down his spine. It couldn't be, for if the voice truly belonged to the Princess of Mars they were all as good as dead.

"I never claimed royalty." The woman hissed.

Careon laughed rudely. "No, you merely lived it. What do you remember of Mars your majesty? What do you care for the people when you spend eleven of your months on the Moon playing a bodyguard to the child of a tyrant?"

"You go too far Careon."

Jadeite detected a glow coming from the corner of the room, and sensing danger he pushed through the crowd to the side of his friend. Only then did he catch a glimpse of the so-called princess. Immediately Jadeite and the princess had each other's attention. She was beautiful, there was no doubt of that. Though, he was unsure if he should attribute that to her silky hair and blazing amethyst eyes or the confidence that oozed from her demeanour.

"Mars overthrew its monarchy and sent you to make an alliance with the Moon for we were well aware that we were in no position to embark on war. We told you that we would under no circumstances sacrifice our new republic for that peace. And what have you done? Broken the one condition we imposed on you!" Careon's face was etched with silent rage.

"Do you believe that the Moon would have refused to fight us if we had not marched alongside them? I had to make a decision." She hissed.

"You were elected to speak for us Reiyna, not to think and make decisions without any consultation. You were sent to represent the people of Mars and instead you've made yourself a crown and taken us back a decade!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I did what I thought was best." Reiyna replied simply. "Things are not always what they seem Careon, in time you will understand." Reiyna raised her hand and within a moment armed guards filtered through the room. Screams began to echo and everyone tried to find an escape, but it was of no use.

"TYRANT!!" Careon's voice echoed before he was muffled by three armed men and hauled out of the room. Jadeite lunged attempting to protect his friend, but was himself detained by two soldiers. Wails echoed through the room as one by one people were carried outside.

"Not him."

Jadeite turned his face to stare at the princess. He struggled against the guards but their grip on him did not loosen.

"Leave us." Jadeite was quite taken aback by this order as was the men holding him.

"But, your ladyship."

"That was an order soldier." Her voice was deadly cold and her eyes narrowed. Immediately, Jadeite felt the grip on him drop away. Almost everything in him wanted to lung and strangle the woman, but he stood and stared at her until he heard the door behind him close, leaving him alone with her.

"Where are you taking them?" Jadeite growled.

"For an agitator you really are foolish. Surely if you were going to create a revolt you choose a group that I wasn't affiliated with, in which there would invariably be certain members still loyal to _me."_

"What do you know of fighting for freedom?" Jadeite replied blandly.

"I threw open the gates of the imperial palace when the monarchy was overturned, _Fool_, I was one of forerunners in the resistance."

"And now? You've turned into a supporter of Serenity. Usually it takes a few more years for youth to lose its ideals. But for you it seems that money was enough."

"You know nothing!"

"I know that the garment you're wearing is enough to feed thirty of your people." He could see that that comment took her off guard. For a moment her eyes clouded with what looked like tears before a cool mask flew over them.

"Who are you, and why are you on Mars?"

"I'm a recently liberated man, and want to see that no one knows the hardship of slavery."

Reiyna scoffed at his comment. "You're no slave. You don't carry yourself like one, and your hands are smoother than mine. I want the truth."

Jadeite remained silent.

"Fine, but remember you bring this on yourself." Reiyna replied enigmatically, as they were locked in a heated glare.


	5. Chapter 5

It took a while, but here it is.

Enjoy.

MH.

WWWWWWWWW

"Make me forget. Oh Gods, just make forget Endymion."

Endymion gently took her into his arms, and held her tight against his chest. He could feel his heart pounding with anxiety, and a million thoughts of what could have happened ran through his head.

"What happened?" He whispered quietly as he gently ran a hand reassuringly down her back.

"My mother-" he felt her body stiffen against his the minute the words left her mouth. He loosened his hold on her, and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Serenity?" She half heartedly attempted a laugh before pulling away from his grasp.

"It was nothing really, you know what I'm like when I don't get my way." She said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Endymion felt his chest tighten with a mixture of anger and deep betrayal. He turned his back on her and walked to the large mahogany mantle place on the other side of the room.

"Why did you come here tonight Serenity?" His words were met with silence and a stubborn glare.

"I don't mean your damned secret, I mean why did you come _here_, to earth, to me?"

"Because-I-I don't know." Her every stutter rammed through his being.

"You don't know." He hissed.

"Did you expect a declaration of love Endymion? Need I remind you that our countries are practically at war, all because of your-"

"Go on, my?"

"Nothing." He snorted at her reply.

"Oh, forgive me princess, I seem to have forgotten that nothing caused you to be upset tonight, that you are hear because of nothing-"

"Endymion-"

"How dare you imply that Earth being locked out of the silver alliance is _my_ fault_._ I refuse to allow my people to become slaves to a dictator, who knows nothing of humanity, justice-"

"How dare you, my mother has spent her life in service of the kingdom so they can have better lives, so they can have peace, security, happiness. She values life more than anything, she-"

"Then why did she order Nicholas to be hung from the tower?" He realised his mistake the moment after the words fell from his lips.

"Nicholas?"

"Go home Serenity."

"How do you know-"

"Go home."

"If you do anything to hurt my mother Endymion-"

"What, you'll stay silent while she sentences my people to exile, while she refuses to give my people medicine, or food during famine. Forgive me for not being concerned as you've done that already!"

"You obstinate fool! You know that my mother will abdicate on my marriage, and I would never do anything to hurt-"

"Marriage?

"Nothings certain yet." She stumbled on her own words.

"Marriage Serenity?" He hissed again.

"I was going to tell you. I was waiting for the right time"

"The right time? After your wedding night perhaps, or just after the betrothal, I'm sure that would be convenient. How could you keep this from me?" The last sentence was barely audible.

"It changes nothing between us."

"It changes nothing between us? _It changes nothing between us_. What _us_ Serenity, when you're off in another man's bed, when you're having his children." He closed his eyes in rage and took a deep breath.

"Go home Serenity, or I -"

He did not need to open his eyes to know that she was gone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Rei closed her eyes and let the beats of the music stir her limbs into dance moves. Her head was feeling light and airy after two vodka shots. Her little black dress swayed slowly with her hips as the music pounded against her soul. There was a very slight layer of sweat beading against her skin as she moved. She threw her head back letting go-for a moment just becoming one with the nightclub, throwing herself into darkness, clutching the feeling of being truly alive with everything she had. She lazily opened her eyes only to have a stamped of fleeting memories curse through her mind.

She took a breath.

She didn't need to summon him. He came to her of his own accord. Stalking the dance floor slowly until his hands were around her waist pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck gazing into his deep blue eyes, watching his blond bangs fall across his forehead. The music was irrelevant now all Rei could hear was the hammering of her heart against her chest. She felt light on her feet, like there were a million tiny explosions going off simultaneously beneath her skin. She felt him pull her even closer and then his lips brushed against her neck.

She tilted her head and looked up at him. She could feel him moving closer, her eyes fluttered shut, she could almost feel his lips…

"Rei, What the fuck!"

It all shattered. Rei was slammed back to reality with the force of a jet crashing through the ozone.

"Chad this isn't-Chad Wait." Chad was already walking away from her. She turned and was about to run after him when she felt a tight grip on her wrist.

"Stay with me." She felt a pang of guilt at the anguish in the mystery man's eyes. For a moment she almost felt like she had seen that look before, heard does exact same words. She turned away from him and ran through the crowd. A moment later she was outside the club, standing in the rain alone when a thought occurred to her.

She didn't even know his name.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Leave us." It was clear that the soldiers were uncomfortable with the demand but they obeyed none the less. Even if it was unheard of to leave a princess alone with a prisoner in her room.

Jadeite slowly massaged his wrists trying to get circulation running in them again. He turned his head from side to side as he carefully assessed his surroundings. The room was exceptionally grand. Thick burgundy velvet hung off the windows embroidered with gold patterns. On the ceiling was a beautifully painted mural of the rolling sand desserts of mars while a large bed covered in red and orange cushions sat in the middle of the room.

"I'd heard of the palace decadence but to have prisons such as this exceeds even my expectations." Rei smirked at him as she flung herself into a chair. She laizily pulled a pack of cigars from a nearby table and offered him one. He declined so she lit one and inhaled deeply before she bothered replying.

"So how about we cut the shit and you tell me why a member of Earth's court is trying to incite resistance to the Moon on Mars."

"What makes you think I'm from Earth?" Jadeite was more than a little thrown off. Rei smirked.

"Do you honestly think I would be fooled by your charade? You're not a martian, you don't have an aura of fire in your spirit." Jadeite took a deep breath. It was clear that the princess had powers of telekinesis and Jadeite mentally made a note to Malachite for the training that always kept up his mental barriers to such power. He would have to remember not to underestimate her again. He stood up slowly and walked towards her. She didn't flinch or in anyway seem afraid of him. She simply took another puff of her cigarette and maintained her even gaze.

"Things are not always what they seem" He whispered before letting his guard down just a little and allowing his powers slip out and envelope them both. She still didn't flinch but her hair flew out behind her from the force of the impact. She opened her mouth to speak when the door opened.

Rei stood up and turned around and for the very first time she looked visibly uncomfortable. She threw a glance back at Jadeite and then another towards the dark haired man who was visibly angry at the door.

"What's this?" The man asked.

"It's not what you think Chaderine, I was just interrogating a prisoner." She said.

"In your bedroom? Have you forgotten that you are bethrothed?" The man replied dryly. Jadeite could not help but be feel bemused that he had caused a lover's tiff. More importantly he could not help but notice the resentment that seemed present between the couple.

"Guard, take the prisoner away." Rei yelled out. Immediately two guards walked into the room and escorted Jadeite out. The minute the door of the room was closed the yelling began on both sides. Inexplicably Jadeite felt satisfied that the couple weren't on rock solid ground.

WWWWWWWWWW

"No way, you're kidding me."

"No, I was in the bank and they wouldn't cash my cheque when Malcolm Davenport came up behind me and basically handled the whole thing then he asked me to come in for an audition." Serena took a sip of her strawberry milkshake still trying to absorb Mina's story. It all just seemed so improbable.

"That's so great Mina, when is the audition?"

"I totally screwed it up, he asked me for coffee first and I turned him down saying I didn't want him to favour me just because he liked me for something. I guess I just wanted him to respect me for my acting." Serena put her hand on Mina's and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I think you did the right thing hun and he did still tell you to come in for an audition so it couldn't have been too bad."

"He probably just wants to blacklist me or something. I'm an idiot. What's going on with you?"

"Uni is fine, exam time is rolling around so I'll do anything to avoid my books."

"Old habbits die hard meatball head." Serena laughed at the old nickname. No one had called her that for years. "How's Andrew?"

"I don't know, good I guess."

"But?"

"I don't know, he just seems distant lately. I know his busy and he needs to study lately but he just seems so far away latly."

"I wouldn't read to much into it, he's probably just stressed out."

"Yeah your right." Serena took another sip of her milkshake and shoved the idea to the back of her mind. Mina glanced at her watch.

"Doesn't Andrew work about now?" Mina commented.

"Yeah he does." She shrugged. "I'll just go to the back room and see if he's there." A spark began to twinkle in her eye-which could only mean that Serena was thinking about food. "Maybe I'll wrangle myself a free muffin." She giggled and winked at mina before walking to the back door.

As she got close to the door she could just hear the sound of a soft moan. She felt her cheeks flare red, the back room had always been a makeout spot for the employees of the arcade. She turned to leave when she heard a female voice whisper Andrew's name. Her stomach churned. She walked to the door. Put her hand on the knob. Closed her eyes and pushed the door open. Tears welled in her eyes but she turned around calmly and walked back to her table.

"What wrong Serena?" Mina asked the moment she saw Serena.

"let's just go-I'll tell you when we get out of here." Mina nodded, threw some money on the table and quickly followed Serena out.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Endymion was confused. He had watched Serena walk in on Rita and Andrew just as he had planned. That part had been all to easy, but her reaction was something that he couldn't explain. Serenity would have stormed into the room, yelled, screamed and wrought all hell if she had ever caught anyone cheating on her. Serena though had just stood there, as if she had just confirmed something she had long known. She had walked away quietly not saying a word, burying her pain in her soul. Endymion didn't know wether to pity her or respect her.

_What if they aren't the same. What if your punishing an innocent for the crimes of another?_

The thought avalanched over him, gaining strength and intensity, pulling at his every emotion, spilling out through beads of sweat on his forehead. It would not do. Endymion attacked the idea ferociously. Nothing had changed-Serenity had escaped into this world and was merely dancing beneath the surface-though not for much longer.

A slow smile carved itself on his lips. It was time to move on to the next step of the plan. Slowly he would crush her, destroy everything she valued just the way she had sucked the life and soul out of his kingdom.

Nothing would stop him. Not even the small emerging voices of his own conscious.


End file.
